My Angel
by XxTriniSakura125xX
Summary: Sakura dies during the war between Sound and Leaf. What is Sasuke's reaction? Sasuke POV. Setting in the future when they are way older.


Ok. This is a one-shot I made...a few minutes ago.  
Just cause I finished my exams and felt like writing something up, and this appeared.

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto.**

**Story**: This is in the POV of Sasuke Uchiha. The Story takes place after the war between the Sound and Leaf Village in said "Shippuden" Series. (I just made that up based on Sasuke's goal to destory the Leaf Village.) Any way, during the battle, some how (by my magical touch ) Sakura was faced against Orochimaru (WHO IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT NOT DEAD - in my story at least ) and she ended up dying in the end(Very Sad) and Sasuke and the others had seen this. Then in a blind rage, Sasuke killed Orochimaru and the war ended like that (Cause it just did!). He was brought back into the Leaf Village for her funeral and such, and this is after the funeral for Sakura, and he is talking to her (OUT LOUD) on her grave.

The last paragraph is Naruto talking to a bunch of little kids (He is the Hokage) and he was telling their story to them and ended like that.

This is basically like a flashback story telling story. Thingy. I was inspired by the song "Angel" BY: Natasha Bedingfield. (I'm not a fan of hers, but this song is really good )

**~Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**My Angel**

She was the heart and soul of all the people of Konoha. She was the kindest woman you would ever meet. She had been the world's greatest medic-nin that ever lived. She must have helped nearly every single person that was in the village, both young and old. Everyone saw the good in her, no matter the situation. But I ask why? Why did you take my angel away from me? If she only did good deeds, than why take away such a good soul?

I sat by her grave, and leaned against the tombstone and looked up at the sky. They sky was covered with dark angry looking clouds, who looked like they were threatening to pour rain on everything. My hands balled up into fists as I pounded the ground. My eyes filled of angry, of lost; of loneliness from being away the one I loved the most. I craved to see her bright sparkling jade eyes that shone as brightly as her soul had. I craved to see that unique pink hair of hers, as it sway with the wind, and made her even more beautiful then she already was. The thing I craved most was that gorgeous smile of hers. Her famous smile, that everyone loved to see, and that everyone would miss, but they would not miss it as much as I would. Her smile could bring any one out of the dark, and into the light. Her smile was one of a kind; it was different from everyone's. It was my fault you died, it was my entire fault. I thought you would have hated me if I left you, on that stupid bench. But no, you did the complete opposite. You loved me even more, and that just crushes my soul even more.

I never meant all those hurtful things I said to you, I said those things so you wouldn't come close, so you wouldn't love me. I wanted you to hate me, just like everyone else had at one point or another, but no. You my dear, my love, you were the different one. You loved me for all my flaws, for all the bad things I did, for everything I had done to you, you loved me even more.

I hate the fact that I could not see through my rage and look at your beautiful warm aura that seems to make you glow like an angel. I was so blinded by rage, by anger; I didn't see my own angel. You were always here to watch me weren't you? Were you sent from above? I always wondered if you were. Are you my guardian angel? Is this why you left me? To protect me from the sins of the world, from the sins of others, from the sins I committed myself.

I blame myself for your death. Why couldn't I save you in time? Why couldn't I help you? Why? That's the only question that runs through my mind, the one and only one. Why my dear, why did you leave me? Why couldn't you stay with me, like I had plan. My plan was to marry you, make you mine and only mine, after I completed my goals I set. I would give you my mother's wedding ring, and propose to you under your favorite cherry blossom tree. I had it all planned out in my mind, I would watch your face glow with happiness and then you would hug me and let me put the ring on your finger, thus making me the happiness man on earth. But no, I can only dream right? I know I won't be the happy man I dreamed I would be. I will be the man I dreaded to be forever. I will be the saddest man in the world. The man that I had been since my family was murdered. I wanted to change; I wanted to become a happier man with the one I loved. But no, I can't.

Is this karma? Why god? Why are you taking away my beloved? I only left to protect her; I never imagined that this would have happened. So that is why I lay here, on your grave. I won't ever leave you alone again Sakura. Never again. I promise.

And he did lie there, on her grave until he died as well. Even in death he kept his promise. He was buried right beside her. Some say you can hear them talking in the wind under the cherry blossom tree they were buried under. Some even say that you can see them in the tree. **Together Forever**.

* * *

**~The End~**

Yes yes people, I do know its quite short - very short. I just made it in a few minutes. I do not have super human typing skills :P and it was just in a few minutes after my exam, and I didnt feel like spending so much time on this one, it was just for fun. Dont Sue / Yell at me cause its too short. But I am thinking of making it longer, and more detailed more depressing and tear jerking. Maybe near the end of the week, or something, I dont know yet.

**~Review Please~**


End file.
